Fairy Tail NG!
by irnehnovi
Summary: This story will follow the future of Fairy Tail and how I think things will be. It will have explorations of drama and comedy times, a serious plot and lots of entwined fates. Lighthearted and enjoyable story!
1. Chapter 1

He was tired. This last mission that started as easy had became really hard really fast. He was walking through the woods with his exceed companion resting on his head and his apprentice sleeping on his shoulders while he carried him. He finally saw the beautiful wood house beside the small lake and sighed. It took them almost a month for the mission to be completed, almost double the time they firstly estimated. His blue exceed was spent having to use his human form for almost every day. At least Carla would be proud of him, he thought smiling inwardly. As soon as he approached the wooden door he knocked his typically knock he always used. Soon a blue haired beautiful woman opened the door, her eyes turning from initial surprise to full shock and then she smiled.

"Natsu!" she yelled and hugged him. He smiled but nearly collapsed at her force.

"Yo Juvia, how you been doing?" he asked as she pulled back. Before she responded, she went to his backside and picked the boy's face , he was carrying, in both of her hands and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Oh my little Storm, what have you done to him?" she asked accusatory to him. As he released the boy so he was leaning fully on the beautiful bluenette, he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Hm sorry about that, but he went a little overboard with the last standing of the dark guild. But you should have seen his ice breathing roar, it was so big he could have frozen an entire city!" Natsu said proudly but Juvia wasn't amused at all. "Well he has no physical damage, just some magic depletion. He just need some rest and will be as good as new." He added. Juvia sighed as she looked at her son;s smiling sleeping face. He must had had a good fight. He resembled his father more as day passed with his deep black blue hairs and his long lashes. She smiled and returned her attention to Natsu once again.

"Want to come inside for a minute, lunch is almost ready, but if I knew you would be coming back today I could have made Storm's favorite." Which of course was Natsu's favorite as well. His famous super spicy chicken and rice. Storm was the only one in her family that ate that bomb. Natsu scratched the back of his head once again smiling genuinely.

"I have to pass this time Juv, I really need a bath and some good rest so I'll be heading home, and Happy too must have missed Carla and the little ones. I just wanted to bring Storm as quickly as possible so you wont be worrying" he said and she nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Natsu, again. I hope he wasn't causing too much trouble." She said brushing some hair away from her son's eyes.

"Of course not, you know he is a good boy and I always enjoy his company, unlike his father's" he added a bit annoyed. Juvia just smiled. The chemistry her son and Natsu had was beyond her. They were like father and son even though their magic were opposite.

"Okay then. I will quickly put Storm to bed and finish lunch. Yuki will be coming soon home and she must be hungry." She said and started to walk away carrying her son with the help of her water magic by creating a small liquid bed for him to lay.

"How is she?" Asked Natsu at the retrieving figure.

"Oh she is good. She missed her brother a little but she is working hard for the s class test." Natsu groaned a little bit. Yuki was just 16 year old and yet she wanted to take the S class exam so early, and he knew whose fault was.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to my son as soon as I am in touch with him." He heard her chuckle at that a little bit.

"Oh and you think he would listen to you. He is more rocambolesque than you at his age. Nonetheless I think Yuki can do it and don't think she is doing it solely for your son because I know her better than you. Yes initially he may have been the cause for her decision but I see that she is really determined to pass." Natsu just sighed, crossing his arms. He knew she was right even though he didn't liked, he couldn't do anything about it.

"She loves him doesn't she?" he asked but was more like a statement. Juvia smiled a little at that. Natsu was always so considerate to all of them. He was grown in to a good man that every women would kill to be with. Lucy was really a lucky woman.

"Yes she does." She said softly and heard Natsu tsk at that. She already knew what was on his mind. "And I'm happy that your son is the one she has fallen for!" she added to which his eyes widened.

"But-" before he could say anything she cut him off continuing.

"Don't worry about it, even though Ares is a bit oblivious he cares deeply about my daughter so he would never hurt her. When the times come he would realize his feelings as well. And you know it's not really his fault, after all his father was as oblivious as him at his age" she told him while laughing a little bit.

"Am not!" said Natsu irritated. He was about to tell her goodbye but was stopped one again by her lending him a little book and a paper bag most likely containing food. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just a book Lucy was searching for and some biscuits I made this Sunday as a thank you for taking care of my boy." She said. He grinned at her and took the items.

"Thanks Juv!" he said and waved a goodbye adding "By the way tell the ice bastard I say hi" and with that, he was gone.

"Don't call my husband bastard!" she said with a fist raised in the air. She then just smiled and went on to lye Storm in to his bed.

…

Natsu was finally able to see his original home now modified to be able to fit his big family and Lucy's studio and library. She still was a mage and they went on quests but she often took some months for herself to write and publish a new book. It was time like that, that he took solo jobs or jobs with his apprentice or his children at times. Though for more delicate jobs, original team Natsu was required and Lucy would go even if it meant to leave her writing pending for after she returned. He opened the door using his spare key and as soon as he was inside was assaulted by a bear hug by non other than his beautiful daughter.

"Daddy!" she yelled happily. His now 19 year old daughter was a beautiful lady with soft straightened pink hair and a side pony tail resembling her mother least for the color of her hair. He hugged her back just as tightly. Out of all his children she was the one that was the most attached to him. He smelled her sweat strawberry scent that was so originally her and pulled back a little bit looking at her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey Nashi, I'm missed you!" he said kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too daddy!" she said letting him go. With how much he had grown her head reached to his shoulder even though she was just a tiny bit shorter than her mother. He was the same height as Gildarts now and just as bulky as him. He grinned at her and she grinned back mirroring him just like a little Natsu. The exceed finally let out a yawn from above their heads.

"Oh, we are home Natsu." He said groggily. Nashi picked him up and gave him a little peck on his head.

"Happy it's good to see you as well she said." Happy smiled and quickly hugged her with his tiny hands.

"Nashi it's good to be home finally." He said. Now floating to the kitchen. "Is Carla and the twins home ?" he asked from the kitchen while drinking from a milk bottle.

"No, the twins are at the guild while Carla and Pantherlily is helping the queen for the exceed festival. And don't drink from the bottle or mom with throttle you!" she said smiling happily. Happy ignored the last comment now looking depressed.

"She didn't wait for me?! Oh my god Natsu, what if something happened to her. I need to go as quickly as possible." He said panicking.

"Calm down buddy, Carla is with Pantherlily and you knew the festival is in two days so of course she would go. You need to rest and regain some of your magic before you go. And aren't you missing the little ones?" he asked. To that Happy's eyes widened.

"Oh my god I was going to go without even seeing my children. I am such a bad father!" he said depressed. Natsu and Nashi rolled their eyes at his dramatic reaction. He grabbed the little exceed and put him on his bed while patting him. His exhaustion combined with the comforting bed and his best friend's patting warm hand, made his eyes close slowly and he was already snoring. Natsu smiled at this. Happy was so easy to be dealt with, unlike some of his children he thought grudgingly but he wouldn't want it any other way.

"So where's mom?" he asked still patting Happy. Nashi sat beside him on the bed and took his free hand on her smaller ones, massaging it. Natsu sighed happily as he felt her warming magic on his veins.

"Mom went with aunt Levy on this quest to decipher some ancient language that the council requested. She wont be coming till next week from what I heard" She heard him groan and smiled inwardly. It was unbelievable how much he loved her mother even after so many years. He always wanted to be beside and some time her mother would be irritated by his lack of privacy toward her and would give him the cold shoulder. But not long enough and she would feel guilty and surrender to his manners. She knew that what her parents had was very, very special. She could see in their eyes when they saw each other. That spark that only freshly enamoured couples had. They still loved each other like the first day. She would often dream about some love like that for herself and a certain boy came to her mind, but she dismissed that image questioning herself why did she even thought about him in that way.

"What about Luke and Ares?" asked her father interrupting her disturbing thoughts. She was now massaging both of his calloused hands and he had his eyes closed. She smiled and thought that he might have been really tired.

"Luke is studying for his next exam to become a rune knight with Xavier and well Ares I don't really know. He was gone 3 days ago saying that he would train for his S class exam and hadn't returned yet." To this Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose. That boy would be the death of him. He was always doing what he wanted, not asking for permission at all.

"Did he finished his exercises with Loke this month at least he asked." Nashi's eyes widened. She was really a bad liar but he had promised Ares that she wouldn't tell the truth. Natsu already picked up her accelerating pulse and knew the answer before she could even talk. He stood up and punched the wooden wall creating a small fracture in it. Nashi closed her eyes and sighed. She knew he was really good at this. "Why do I have such an idiot son? Doesn't he know those exercises are vital? How many times do I need to tell him?" his voice was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. He felt her daughter hug him from behind just like her mother did to him so many times to calm him down.

"Dad he really want to do the exam and you know those exercises tend to lower his magic stamina. So just for this month he skipped them and Loke agreed too. Even though mom wasn't excited about it she was okay in the end." She said slowly. His anger went away because he could never made her or his other children upset. He sighed.

"Am I the only sane in this family?" he asked smiling slightly and heard his daughter snort at it making him smile wilder. He knew he wasn't but he was always worried about them. "You know I could never forgive myself if something happens to Ares." He said more seriously and Nashi tightened her grip. She knew it was true.

"I know dad and Ares knows too. He is strong, really strong, after all he is your son and lie it or not he resembles you the most out of us." She said and it was true. Apart from his half orange half salmon hair, Ares was the spitting image of his father. From his locks to his facial feature apart from his eyes color which he had taken from her mother. His attitude too was hotheaded like her father. And even though they were so similar the two of them argued the most in the family but secretly Nashi knew that Ares was her father's weakness for two main reasons. One concerning his delicate condition of his magic and two, because he was putting himself always in troubles and danger much like the stories she heard about her own father.

She once had heard a little argument of their parents during a night from their bedroom. Even though Lucy had casted her soundproof magic, because of course she herself and Ares had inherited their father's enhanced senses, Nashi had found a way to break the spell for her to listen out of curiosity. She had heard her father concerned about Ares and how he was unsure for his future by how he acted. She had never heard her father so unsure and it had feared her. But her mother was already comforting him telling that he was exaggerating. Nashi was really surprised to see that in Ares case they had swapped roles. Natsu becoming the worried parent and Lucy dismissing his worries and telling him that it would be fine. She knew that her mother had full faith in Ares and Ares had the strongest bond with her as well.

"You and Luke are my children too. You are as strong as Ares, don't forget that." Her father said now having turned so he was facing her and cupping her head delicately in both of his hands, sending her a warm smile and making her entire being feel happy. Her father had this talent to make everyone feel safe and secure and bring the better out of them. He was always confident and strong and that's why she was really surprised when he was so vulnerable talking about her younger brother. She nodded at him smiling and he let her go. " I'm going to take a bath, I really need one after two days of walking and is there something to eat Nashi?" he asked as he moved away from Happy's and Carla's bedroom in the direction of their smaller bathroom and throwing his long dark and flaming red cape just like the one Gildarts had on the dirty clothes chest, along with his sport pants and t shirt as well. Remaining only in his boxer in front of his daughter, but she wasn't effected at all now used to his nudity as he really never covered his upper body when home. Only when they had friends coming over and her mother obliged him to cover and make himself decent. She scanned his body for any new scars or bruises but found none. It was really rare for him to be injured nowdays. None really knew how strong he really was. He and uncle Gray were the top on the list for their immense power. Aunty Erza was scary but she had really dropped her power level since she had become a perfect mom for his daughter and son and a perfect wife for the magic councilor Fernandez. She knew that her mother was a badass too but they never had seem them in full power mode in all these years. Smiling that he didn't need medic assistance she headed toward the kitchen.

"Yup dad I made some risotto with pureed shrimp. I'm going to heat it up a bit and make some salad too." At that she heard him groan. She knew he didn't like vegetables but he always ate when she made it. He never ever refused hers or Luke's food even when they were younger. Even when the food was not edible , he would eat it and never say it tasted bad. He was the best father in the world, always concerned that he would hurt their feelings. She remembered that time when Luke had found some strange mushrooms in the woods and he had made a soup out of them. He had made her try it but she had spit it out as soon as she had tried it. It was the worst. Being just 6 and 5 at that time Luke had started to cry alarming their parents. Her dad was the first one to pick both of them protectively alarming his senses for any danger. Lucy with a 4 year old boy in tow had finally asked Luke about the fuse. He had told about the soup and how his sister didn't liked it.

Lucy had tried it and spit it as well, making Luke cry again. Natsu had sent a glare towards Lucy's direction which she had rolled her eyes. She had tried to explain Luke that some mushroom weren't edible but he was really disappointed because it took him hours to collect them. Seeing his son upset Natsu had gurgled down the entire of the bowl while his eyes twitched from distress but he put a damn smile on his face and said that it was amazing. Luke had smiled and quickly hugged his father's leg, while her mother was alarmed to no end. She had made Ares sit on the chair and took Natsu as quickly as possible to the bathroom demanding him to throw up but he had refused. She had used force then and made him throw up. Luke didn't really knew what was happening because he couldn't hear them, but she did. Later that night her father had started vomiting hard alarming the entire family. Her moother had quickly called Poluscyia and aunt Wendy. They had helped him and told them that some of the mushroom he had ate were fatal and was a miracle he was still able to breath. Unfortunately Luke had been near and heard what they were talking about. He had started to cry and throw himself to his father's bed and asking for forgiveness over and over again. She had started to cry as well launching herself in his father's embrace. Even though he was really exhausted, he had smiled at them and told Luke that it wasn't his fault and that the soup was really just that some mushroom wasn't to be eaten. She had seen her mother standing at the infirmary's door smiling at them softly. After that episode, Luke neve brought mushrooms home again.

She was almost finished with lunch and soon her father entered the kitchen with a towel in his head and newly changed shorts. His mouth watered at the sight of food and a bottle of wine. It was a gift from one of her mother's editor. It was really good and old. They had almost for a year to go.

Natsu opened the bottle and filled two glasses with the red liquid. Nashi had actually ate before her dad came but she liked to accompany him while he ate.

"So what have you been doing for the past month little pumpkin?" he asked her. She made a face at him for using that nickname.

"Daad!" she said emphasizing that she was too grown for something like that. "Well I have been on two quests with Esmeralda (Erza's and Jellal's younger daughter) and Gale (Youngest son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox). The second one was a bit more difficult because it required to open a rare manuscript and we had to search for different rare items around the town. I had to retrieve the eye of the lost sea. Which I found was a pearl buried in the desert where millions of years ago there was a sea. I found a labyrinth full of caverns below the desert and fought a really strong creature which was the guardian of the eye. Well we found that the pearl was a gift to the princess of a ruined city a thousand years ago etc…" she stopped talking when she saw that her father was almost half asleep already finished the meal. He jumped when heard her stop.

"Um sorry I'll listen so go on" he said, but she just smiled shaking her head.

"Come on dad let's get you to bed, I know you are tired." With that she helped him out of the chair and to his bedroom upstairs. She helped him lye on the bed and kissed his forehead. "I'll be going to the guild. When you wake up this afternoon come right away, master wanted to talk with you as soon as possible." She saw his eyes change with concern a little bit but he nodded understandingly.

"Okay Nash, I will just rest a few hours!" he said looking at the clock in the stand. It was almost 2 pm. "By 5 I'll be there"

"Okay then dad. I'll go and train a little bit with uncle Gray" she said and heard him groan which made her giggle. He really hated how she had chosen Gray to be her mentor but he never said anything to her to not upset her. She was really glad to have been born in such a place with the bestest mother and father in the Earthland!

To be continued…

/

**Well It's been a long time since I wrote something. I hope you enjoy this new story I came up with. Please let me know if I should continue this or some other series in my account. I would really appreciate some reviews guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

He opened his eyes slowly. He breathed the sweet aroma of his home and smiled contentedly. This was the best. After 1 month of being away, he was finally home. Finally able to relax in his home. If only Lucy was here with him. He missed her dearly. He remembered that they had a lachrima. Oh but he didn't knew if Lucy had a portable one with her. He had broken his on his last mission. Master would be very displeased and he shivered a bit at that thought. He gyrated his body on his double bed until he saw the clock in the nightstand. Nearly 5 pm. He had to get up. Grunting he stood and put his slippers on. He passed by Happy's room and saw that two little exceed, one rose and the other baby blue were by his side sleeping along with him. He smiled and kissed gently the three of them. It warmed his soul to see his best friend so happy alongside his family. He had such a big family inside the Fairy Tail family. He put on a new cape that found on his wardrobe and some new black and red pants alongside his sandals.

One of the benefits of being married was that he always found cleaned clothes. Lucy always bought new outfits for him and chanted them with cool magic. He looked in the mirror and saw how much he had changed over the years. He was 38 now but Lucy always told him with a bit of jealousy that he looked like 25, yet his masculinity had shown big time. He had let a bit of beard now, which Lucy trimmed for him. It was pink like his hair. His hair was a bit longer then when he was younger because Lucy actually liked this way. She was always bragging to the other girls and women in the guild that she had married the sexiest man out of all of them. Only Juvia bickered with her because the others couldn't do much. He had let Lucy do what she wanted with his appearance, while the other males had too much pride to do so. He put some of the cream Lucy had bought him and he felt the mint aroma and the soft fresh feeling in his face. It was an anti-aging cream and he had promised her he would use it. He fixed his hair and left a note for Happy to make him know where he was.

The path to the guild was now made out of cobblestone because Lucy had enough of the dirt so a few years ago with the help of his children they made it this way. He walked in a relaxed pace hearing the nature around him. It always calmed him to be able to relax his senses to the wildness that was the nature. Birds chirping, insects of different types making their own sound, some bear or small animal here and there, the wind whistling through the leaves and some water gurgling. As he neared the city the sounds quickly changed and the smell too. He liked the sound of the city too. The people walking and talking, some shouting here and there, laughter and bickering. All kind of chaotic sounds and mixed perfumes but all in all, very lively, and he liked it this way. Peace was everywhere in this chaotic dance that was the city. He was just some meters away from the guild and a familiar scent hit him .

"Uncle Natsu, uncle Natsu!" a small brown haired boy assaulted him. He smiled and picked him up.

"Yo Ben, how are you my little boy?" he asked. The boy smiled and his blue eyes sparkled.

"You are finally home, you promised me we will go fishing!" he said excited. Natsu smiled as he put him down and ruffled his hair.

"Of course some of these day we will sure go. Me you and Happy if you want. What do you say?" he asked and the boy's eyes sparkled.

"I'm all fired up!" the little boy said mimicking himself which made him smile widely.

"So are your moms in the guild?" asked Natsu. The boy nodded.

"Yes mama Wendy is inside because she had to talk with aunty Mira about something and mama Chelia is helping the old hag with some medicine." He snorted as the boy called Poluscya old had. Good boy he thought. He took his hand and moved toward the entrance. He pushed the doors and yelled.

"I'm back!" with his free fist in the air. As soon as the guild members heard him, some of them cheered while others just smiled.

"Yo, it's good to have you back!" told him Elfman who now was just some centimeters higher than him. "Hey Natsu, is Frosty still alive?" asked a raven head with spiky hairs and some piercing in his face. But his eyes were a warm brown.

"You bet Gale!" he answered. "He is my apprentice after all!" to this some of the mages rolled their eyes. He scanned the guild and was surprised to see that almost of his oldest friends were missing. He could spot just Mira behind the bar, Elfman, Bickslow , Max ,Jet and Droy and Romeo. Who greeted him and by his side his wife which was a lovely dark haired girl that he had saved a long time ago. Macao and Wakaba had retired but kept around the guild checking out the "new flesh" like they liked to talk about the new girls in the guild. He spotted some of the new generation. There was Raikiri which was the spitting image of his father Laxus but with his blue eyes that was a gift from the she devil. On contrary he was really a sweetheart boy and every one had a soft spot for him because he was very shy and sensitive but they knew how much power he hidden behind all of that. Natsu patted his shoulder softly to which he responded smiling.

"Aren't you taking a job, it seems like everyone is busy with something." He said to Raikiri.

"Well yes but I thought of helping mom since aunt Lissana went to a job with Kinana and Emma (Gajeel and Levy's daughter)."

"Ah I see." He quickly scanned the room but was unable to find his younger son and quickly tsk-ed. I bet he would be hiding now he thought. At this point two warm hands circled him from behind and a small face was at his back sniffing him. He groaned loudly at who the girl was. "Nova can you release me, every one is watching and how did you hide your scent?" he asked annoyed now.

Said girl released and was facing him now. She was proclaimed to be the most beautiful girl in the guild and had won Fairy Tail's queen of last year (which Natsu had refused to accept saying that they had cheated and Nashi deserved it. A small fight had started but Nova remained the winner nonetheless) Who was Nova? Of course the daughter of Laxus and Mirjane Dreyar. She had beautiful blonde hair and warming blue eyes. Her figure was one of the best. She had had a crush on Natsu by the age of seven and everyone thought it was cute at that time. But here we are ten years later and she resembled the old water mage, which frustrated Natsu to no end. He cared about her but sometimes she went overboard.

"I missed you Natsu!" she said hugging him closely and she could feel that she was trying to make him feel her supple boobs. Natsu sighed as some of the men cheered. Laxus would skin him alive but what could he do. He pried her off of him easily using his superior strength and making her yelp a bit. She wobbled her lips cutely like she was starting to cry, but he knew it was all an act.

"Look Nova I don't have time for this, I really need to talk to master as soon as possible." He said to her and passed past her.

"When are you going to take me on a date?" she asked keeping a pace with him. He made a face of displeasure. "Please Natsu just a date. Make reality a small dream of a little girl" she said.

"I'm a married man and my daughter is your age, what do you think you are doing anyway?" he asked. This conversation was done time and time again and he already knew what she was going to say.

"If it's age your problem, I'll love you till the end of times. You just have to love me back."

"Ohhh" he grunted. He wasn't in the mood to start again an argument with the little obnoxious girl. He knew how Gray must have felt those old times and felt sympathy for him at some point. He finally was face to face with the bartender and a beautiful blue haired girl which he considered his small sister. "Mira please save me, your daughter is insane!" he said when Nova had grabbed his left hand with both of her hands and squeezing her boobs to it. Mira smiled but than her eyes became more menancing.

"Nova, sweetheart do you want me to tell aunty Lucy that you had been a bad girl like last time or will you be a good girl who knows your place?" she asked gently but made Nova and Natsu flinch nonetheless. Nova hesitantly released and pouted. She turned her head to Natsu and waved him a dramatic goodbay.

"I'm sorry my beloved but it seems that I need to go, don't forget my offer still remains!" she winked at him and slowly walked to where her white haired cousin was. Natsu sighed a relief and groaned just a bit. Wendy who was beside him giggled and touched his shoulder slightly. The action brought his smile again.

"Yo Wendy, long time no see eh!" he said excitedly at her. She smiled at him. Now she was more rounder and her height was the same as the other girls of Fairy Tail and she had a more motherly figure.

"Yep, Natsu-san it certainly had been quite some time. I came back to Fairy Tail two days ago and I'm glad you are here now" she said to him. He ruffled her hair and smiled.

"I met Ben just outside the building. We decided to go fishing some of these days. How is life treating you?" he asked to her.

"Well being an ambassador for your guild is a bit tiring, we have to journey a lot. It's a bit more tiring for the little one as well but he never says anything. He really is an angel that made mine and Chelia's life better." Natsu smiled at the fondness he found in her eyes mentioning of the pinkette god slayer. Years ago everyone in the guild thought that the two younger ones of Fairy Tail would finally be together and settle down, but were they wrong! Natsu knew that Romeo felt strong about his 'sister' but he also knew that Wendy had someone else in her heart at that time. When Romeo confessed, she felt ashamed of rejecting him and really felt no chance of winning her own love battle so she halfheartedly accepted. Everyone cheered but him. That night when he was in bed with a pregnant Lucy, he discussed about his worries. Lucy was a bit surprised and when she asked who he thought was the one Wendy loved, she had an 'I'm such an idiot for not seeing it until now' reaction. She told him that he had to speak with Wendy about the situation and make her change her mind. He accepted half heartedly because knew that he and Gajeel were closest to her but knowing that Gajeel would be a little brash about this things. The next day he confronted Wendy before she entered the guild. He told her about his suspicious, earning some wide eyes and some effort to deny it but soon she was sobbing in to his chest and it broke him seeing, her like that. He made a pact with her. She would speak to Chelia and he would speak to Romeo. She accepted saying that she would speak to Romeo afterword as well. That day she parted for Lamia Scale leaving a surprised Romeo behind. Natsu offered a fishing day to tell him the truth. By the end of the conversation, Romeo was running with tears in his eyes and a broken heart, but Natsu couldn't do anything about it.

Two weeks later, Wendy came back and no one knew how things went. When Natsu saw her eyes, he knew that after that seriousness she showed as a façade, there was some peace and tranquility, which made him sigh in relief. At least one of them found happiness he thought. Wendy confronted Romeo and said that she was mortified by her actions. Romeo saw that this was what she really wanted and smiled kissing her cheek slightly and asking her to be happy. Everyone knew that he still was brokenhearted but he had grown to become a real man. Wendy felt really bad but as time went on, Romeo moved on and Wendy would often visit Lamia Scale or a small pinkette girl would come to their guild and hang out with them. The rest was history. After they got together, 7 years ago they found in a mission a little abandoned baby. The village was destroyed by a strange creature and the only survivor was the little brown haired boy that was found in his dead mother embrace. Wendy was the one that helped the boy and soon she became attached to him. After some work from the master, they made the formal letters and adopted the young boy naming him Ben.

"Natsu, it's good to have you here but master is waiting for you urgently in his office upside" Said Mira interrupting his memories. He became serious at the statement and nodded to her. He turned to Wendy once again.

"Well I'm sorry Wen but I have to go. Will you come to my house for the night, the children and Carla would be really happy, and I know how much Ben loves Ares, beside we can really use your cooking because Luce is on a mission these days." He said. Wendy's eyes sparkled.

"Of course. I'll contact Chelia to get some clothes on the way from Poluscya and we'll head your home." He nodded and excused himself.

"Natsu don't forget that tomorrow we have a party ,celebrating Esmeralda's birthday. Since most of the members are missing you have to help with chores and shopping" said the she devil to him while he was already leaving. He grunted but waved a positive answer. He climbed the wooden stairs and pushed the office door open but was surprised to find no one there but a lachrima on the desk. As soon as he approached it the lachrima turned on and a figure appeared on it.

"You took your god damn time reaching me" said the master to him. He scratched the back of his head nervously and started sweating a little bit.

"Sorry about it master Erza" he said to the red haired woman in front of him. Erza tsk-ed him and returned serious now.

"Was the mission successful?" she asked the central question.

"The primary mission was successful, but the undercover one not so much" he said and her eyes fell a bit in concern. "But I found some interesting information to say the least. I don't know if would be helpful though." He added. She had full eyes on him now.

"Tell me whatever you have" he closed his eyes focusing on the memories.

"The attack from last month was not induced by external forces. The attacker had to be inside the sphere of the explosion. When I scanned the debris I found nothing, though the strange thing is that the field was as flat as it could be, like it was made out precisely that way. No explosion should be that regular. Apart from that I found nothing of interest. No surviving witnesses what so ever, an entire village destroyed like it never existed." He said a bit angrily. Erza sighed.

"This might be helpful but how did you found that the explosion required the person to be inside?" asked curious Erza.

"There were signs of an unilateral barrier that cant be accessed by outside so in order to detonate whatever magic was inside the caster had to be inside. The signs left in the border of the explosion were really dim to understand but my heightened senses caught the difference between the normal barrier."

"I see. Thanks Natsu as always you are really good at this." Said Erza grateful that had sent him in this undercover mission.

"The others are on the same case I suppose." Said Natsu referring to the elite mages that were missing. She nodded slightly. "Are they doing any better?" he asked her.

"Not really, beside Laxus and Gajeel haven't contacted in two weeks. Gray returned a week ago and he just found some other ancient language on the inside of the crater. Levy, Freed and Lucy are trying to decipher on their own but the council now had requested Levy and Lucy on some other translation that I think have to do with the Bomber but they are sowing us down. If this happen again this month, the council will decide on extraordinary circumstances and try to create protective shields across the country. As to how they will do it is a mystery. I'll contact Makarov and see if he has a lead." She said to Natsu.

"Where are you know?" he asked her seeing that she was not alone.

"Well the guild masters are having a conference and meeting to decide the course of action seeing the dramatic situation. I wont be back in two days." She said sadly.

"You wont be present for your daughter's birthday?" he asked bewildered. A tick appeared on her forehead and she yelled.

"Being master has its own responsibilities and the situation requires some sacrifice and beside Jellal will be present instead of me. I really wanted to be there , but what can I do?" she said almost in the verge of crying making Natsu panic.

"Hey, hey now. Don't worry I know that Ralda will understand. And she will have Fairy Tail here so we will give her the best of birthday party!" he exclaimed making Erza smile slighty.

"Thanks Natsu! It means a lot to know that I have such a caring family." Said Erza and Natsu grinned at her.

"Of course always. Have fun with the geezers there." He said ready to end the call. Erza changed once again to her serious stance.

"Wait a minute. I will take 2 milions jewels from this month's worth of destruction." She said making Natsu wide his eyes in fear. "And Lucy asked me to make you call her as soon you were home. She was expecting you to be here 2 weeks ago, like the rest of us of course. What happened to your lachrima?" she asked in a demanding tone. Natsu sweatdropped.

"It was broken during our mission with Storm-"

"Ye, ye ye. I don't want to hear your excuses , make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll have your skin as my carpet" with that the line went off. Natsu sighed. Then he remembered what the scary red head said to him moments ago. Navigating through the lachrima he finally found the name he wanted and clicked it. It started to beep making him know that the line was clear. Two moments later a figure appeared before him.

"Yes Erza, I was just about… Natsu, is that you?!" asked a blonde woman excited now.

"Hey babe how are you doing?" he asked her grinning. She smiled tenderly at him and his pulse quickened.

"Oh my god I missed you so much. How are you?" she asked him concerned. He huffed in annoyance for her to even be worried about him.

"I'm fine really, just that this mission took more than what we estimated firstly" he said to her.

"Thank mavis" she said sighing in relief. "Hey what the hell happened to your lachrima I called you for the past two weeks?" she asked now irritated.

"It broke during an ambush. I wasn't careful enough, sorry.!" He said sheepishly. She just smiled and giggled at his antics.

"Well I'm just content that you are alright and home. I really missed you!" she said and it made him lose all of his power to see her upset.

"I missed you to so much, even now. When are you coming home?" he asked impatiently. She smiled at him.

"Well I was originally thinking that it will take us at least some other days but me and Levy found a ne exploitation in the message and by tomorrow we will be done. I hope we can make it for the party tomorrow." She said excitedly. His eyes widened with disbelief.

"Really?! Oh babe, I'll be waiting for you. I want to kiss you so badly." He said and heard a gagging voice from the other side.

"You two are really so mushy even after all of this years." Said Levy but he couldn't see her in the lachrima.

"You are just jealous that you ang Metal fuck doesn't have the same thing!" said Natsu crossing his arms. He heard Levy laugh.

"We know better than to be like high schoolers at this age." He saw Lucy shake her head smiling slightly and knew Levy was messing up with him. "By the way more than you miss her I think you miss her little peach for your little Iggy" at that Levy's laughter burst out.

"Levy!" squeaked Lucy turning red now, while Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell Lucy, why would you talk about those things with her, you know they are personal." Said Natsu feeling betrayed.

"I…-" before Lucy could continue Levy interrupted her again.

"Oh come on, the poor girl is bragging on years how animalistic you are in bed. She thought that fainting was normal during sex. Aahahhah" Levy was way beyond control ,probably drunk now and Lucy was mortified. He saw her clapping both hands behind the lachrima, to her friends mouth most likely and her face was panicking.

"Luuuucyyyyy!" Natsu said slowly. Lucy smiled a fake smile and waved a hand faster in front of the lachrima.

"I love you babe. Tell the guys I miss them and I'll be there tomorrow and goodbay!" she said while trying to click something on the lachrima. The connection went off and the last thing that he heard was Lucy calling to Levy menancingly. Why would Lucy talk about what they did in privacy when he thought they had a silent pact that whatever they did inside their bedroom rested there. He hoped she didn't talked too much. Things they did, well lets weren't always orthodoxical. He sighed now feeling a bit vulnerable. He turned away and left the office. As he descended the wooden stairs, picked up the familiar scent of his daughter. He found her sat in a table with Gray and Esmeralda while they were eating ice cream together. He quickly paced over to them and sat beside the red head girl which resembled more and more her mother.

"Yo!" he greeted them. Esmeralda smiled softly at him. He thanked the gods that both of the red haired monsters took their attitude from their father and not from his current master. Gray just grunted.

"It was about time you came back flame ass!" he told him earning an elbow from Nashi which was seated beside him and earning an ow.

"Yeah sorry for making you worry, but Storm was fine really!" he said and saw the relief in Gray's eyes even though he managed an opposite answer.

"I know he would be fine of course, I was more worried about you." He smirked but Natsu let it go.

"So Ralda tomorrow is the big day eh, you'll be 18! Do you feel more responsible?" he asked facing the girl which smiled softly.

"Not really uncle Nats, mom would always be worrying no matter what she wouldn't let me make important decisions" she said a bit frustrated which made Natsu frown a bit. He knew that Erza was a bit obnoxious when it came to her children. She would over worry and never let them do something dangerous, taking half of their fun. Only when she was away they were more relaxed and that was the motive that they were more attached to their father.

"Hey now, I know your mom is a bit hmm… let's say controlling" "and scary" added Gray "and forceful" said Natsu "and strict" "and harsh" "and obnocioux-"

"Dad!" cut Nashi him off. He looked at Esmeralda bit she was just giggling.

"Well you know, but you two with Xavier are the most important things in her life. She loves more than anything and would sacrifice herself for you without thinking." He said to her. She smiled sadly just a bit.

"I know that uncle, but she need to know that we want to live our life as well and even if we make mistakes it will be good for us. Sometimes is really difficult to make an argument with how overwhelming she is."

"Well I think it's time for you two to confront her for good and make her know how you two feel about this." Said Natsu which earned a wide eyed girl.

"You think so uncle? I don't want to hurt her feelings, you know how sensitive she could be at times" said Esmeralda.

"We know but if you tell her how to change towards you and guide her I think it will the best" answered Gray instead of Natsu. Esmeralda nodded.

"Thanks!" she said and got up to talk to Mira. Nashi got up and circled the table and pecked her father in the cheek.

"I have the best father in the world" she said playing with his hair.

"Obviously!" grinned Natsu like an idiot making Gray roll his eyes as he sipped from his drink annoyingly.

"Soooooo…" said Nashi and Natsu tensed already knowing it wasn't something good.

"If it's money…"

"No its not that" she cut him off.

"Dangerous mission…"

"Not that either."

"A vacation trip…"

"No no" she said.

"Then what is it?" he asked surrendering now.

"Well…you know about the party tomorrow…." He suddenly smiled. While Gray was smirking already knowing something he didn't.

"Of course we will make it a blast, you'll see" he said excitedly.

"Well not that party the after party at this new club Magnus!" she said a little bit faster.

"What?!" exclaimed Natsu while Happy with his two little exceed, Tom and Rosy landed on top of his head and the other two in his shoulders calmly. "You wont party tomorrow in the guild?" asked him really confused and almost hurt. Nashi rolled her eyes and pleadingly she said.

"Dad its not like that. We will party together with our family but after that we decided to head out to this new mega club that everyone is talking about." She said to him. Natsu crossed his arms and started to augh like a maniac making Nashi sweat drop. As he finally finished his dramatic act he said.

"No!" and sipped from Gray's drink which made a hey but was ignored.

"Why not?" asked Nashi and it resembled more Lucy in a way.

"I'm not letting you in a club with strangers and uncontrollable dangerous situation. And what happened to the singing duo contest we have on any party?" he said. Nashi rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh come on, the only other duo for this party is Mira and Raikiri seeing as most of Fairy Tail is missing. Please dad it's not just me that is going, the whole group is going." She said trying to convince him.

"Even your brothers?" he asked. To which she smiled slightly.

"Yep!" she said and his decision wavered a little bit, seeing as she had protection at least.

"You know I don't like those stupid clubs full of horny guys, what if they try to grope you or drug you or worst…"

"Oh please daddy, I have my nose and heightened senses. I promise I'll be with the girl's group, Emma, Ralda, Nova etc. and we just want to dance and have a little bit of fun. They have this cool show and crazy music it's fantastic. We are in the second millennial after all." Natsu groaned not really happy about the situation.

"I don't know…" he said.

"Oh come on fire breath, give her some slack, I think she would be fine. After all she is my apprentice." To this Natsu became furious and agitating his fist in air said.

"Yeah but we are talking about my daughter here and dangerous horny teens, are you fine with your daughter doing the same?" he asked. Gray smirked victoriously.

"Ha ha ha. Yuki isn't going of course. She doesn't like this kind of-" before Gray could finish the sentence he felt a strong grip in his shoulder and knew who the person was which made him grunt. Natsu saw the developing now curious.

"Actually old man, since I'm going and Yu had never been in a club before, I thought of bringing her with me and she said yes." Said a half orange half pink haired boy with brown eyes. Natsu smirked seeing the boiling face of his frienemy and Gray froze his fist already trying to hit the boy behind him. Ares used his teleportation magic and was already outside the guild. Gray stood up now furious.

"I'm going to kill him" he roared, before directing to Natsu who was unmoved. "I'm going to kill your son" he said angrily. Natsu just smirked crossing his arms and indifferently said.

"Good luck!" with that Gray was running after the younger Dragneel even if he hadn't a clue where to.

"So what you say dad?" asked Nashi with her 'Lucy' eyes which never worked for him but he couldn't upset his little daughter.

"No men, no drinking, no exaggerated dresses and I'll pick you up when you finish personally." He said and saw her doing a celebratory dance.

"Thanks dad!" she said and pecked him again on the cheek.

"Is Markus coming?" he asked curiously. To this she shot her eyes suspiciously.

"He is in a solo mission, yet again" she said a bit annoyed. "And why would I care if he comes or not?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Natsu shrugged.

"Just saying." Nashi finally jogged away happily most likely telling the other girls about the good news. Natsu sighed again. She wasn't ready to let go of her so early. When did she become so big. He thought sadly.

"Hey she isn't going to be married!" said Happy from above of his head sensing his thoughts.

"Yes I know but still." His thoughts strangely drifted to a boy which now was located hundred of kilometers away in a desert of ice.

To be continued…

/

**This is chapter two. Sorry for bad grammar but English is not my first language. I'm trying to find a beta reader without success. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want more review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit" he exclaimed as he accidentally walked on a rock making it crack the ice below. He hoped that the enemy didn't heard him. He used some mirror magic to look pas the rock he was currently hiding. It was night time and the enemy composed by a group of 5 mages was currently eating near a fire camp. They were heavily dressed for this kind of cold climate. It was called the ice desert. He had followed them for two weeks now and had found some serious information about what they were doing. It disturbed him a little bit. What was an easy mission had became a serious matter.

"Kain, I told you the fish is still raw for fuck sake. Make it cook again." Kain which was a slim guy with half of his head shaven and half hanging from the right side got up and took the fish from the guy.

"Liz how much till we arrive at the altar?" asked a young blonde haired guy that had a bowl cut and round glasses. From the information he had, he was a rich boy having inherited his grandfather fortune and most likely was the financiator of this whole thing. He was the most mysterious one of all of them as for the others were just some mercenary from a dark guild he guessed.

"Two more days and we will be there for sure" answered a short haired girl with a patch in her right eye.

"I see, when we are closer I'll use this locator to pinpoint the center of the room. We must do the preparation, the dark moon phase will come only in two weeks." Said the blonde boy showing a strange gadget with an antenna.

"Not to be in the negative here, but from what we read about the altar isn't it connected to the past beasts, extinct more than 10 thousand years ago. It is said that whoever release them again will bring Earthland to chaos for years to come." Said the original guy who was complaining about the fish earlier. He had a green tattoo of a snake across his face and was entirely bald. Most likely the captain of the mercenary group.

"Oh you don't need to worry about some ancient legends of course sir Nagi, we are doing this solely for research, remember." Said the blonde boy again smirking.

"Well if it was only for research like you claim why would we had to kill the guards at the museum, where we stole the fragments?" asked Nagi in return.

"Well you see, it will be troubling to connect my name with a mere crime at the museum for stealing important assets for this mission, and the guys recognized me, so of course no witnesses are allowed. I'm doing humanity a big favor, by unlocking some of the mystery of the dark era of course."

"You talk about it like you wont have any personal profit by this whole thing." Retorted Nagi grunting a bit.

"Well, of course alongside the fame for finding such an important information will come money as well, making our company the exclusive one to this project."

"From what I heard there are 5 altars around Earthland, why did you chose this one?" asked again Nagi. To this the blonde boy laughed hard.

"You sir Nagi are really something. Now, now I wouldn't tell you all of my secrets or else you'll sell it to the highest bidder as soon as this job is finished, am I correct?" he asked yet again smirking. Naggi smirked as well taking his katana in his hand and starting to polish it.

"Well you have a point Mr. Van Darn" he said and then silence followed. The gray haired boy which was spying behind the rock finally released both of the mirror and his enhancement sound magic. He sighed feeling the cold of the night. Using his internal ethernano he raised his body temperature just a bit. Feeling the warmth made a face with pink hair and brown eyes appear in his mind. He unconsciously touched his now totally black left hand with his right, not feeling anything at all. He looked at the stars above him which were really visible now being away from any city and a question popped in his mind.

What was she doing right now?

…

"Cheers!" they said in unison as different glasses clicked together. They were around a big table. In total 7 persons and three exceeds.

"It's so good to eat in company" Said Nashi taking a fork of salad.

"Of course and better yet than eating your cooking sis" said a half orange half pink haired boy earning a smack from his older sister.

"My cooking isn't that bad" said Nashi defensively.

"Ha tell it to the poor guys you fed this Thursday at the guild!" he retorted. Nashi became livid now and would have punched him if her older brother wasn't in the middle stopping her.

"Enough! Would you two calm down please. We have visitors." Luke said indicating the blue and pink haired woman in front of him which were laughing at the Dragneels antics, with their little boy beside them who was currently playing with Tom and Rose, the two little exceeds.

"Oh don't worry, we really enjoy our time here. It feels so warming to have such a lively family" said Chelia before sipping from her wine glass.

"Heh and to think that Lucy asked for another child just a month ago!" said Natsu casually. This made the three of his child to spit their drink. Luke composed himself cleaning himself with the white cloth while the other two had opposite reaction.

"Another brat" said Ares not so enthusiastically.

"Oh my god, another child!" said Nashi with hearts in her eyes. Natsu who was seated in the front of the table just sighed.

"Hey we haven't decided yet and of course it's your mother's and mine to make so you don't have a say." Stated Natsu.

"Oh it would be amazing having such numerous family isn't it?" asked Wendy more to himself than to the others. Natsu smiled slightly at the longing in his 'sister' eyes.

"Then why don't have another child?" he asked yet again making the others sweat drop. Wendy turned to look at Chelia and the others saw the uneasiness in her eyes. "I mean why don't you adopt another child, I know how good you two are with babies. You helped us so much raising our monsters beside Luke" Said Natsu earning a hey by both the exotic haired duo, while Luke laughed. Wendy smiled as well and took Chelia's hand on her own.

"It's not that we don't want one, but with our current job and the need to travel around the country, it will be very difficult to raise a child. And of course, sometime soon we need to settle down. As you know Ben cant use magic so he needs to go to school soon and as for now we have a lot in our mind but maybe soon…" said Wendy hopefully and finally Chelia smiled in her direction.

"To be honest children grow so fast. I remember like yesterday when Nashi would wait for me crying after a long job and look at her now. Would you believe she want to go into this new club Magda, Marda or whatever is called, instead of partying with her father and winning against the Fullbusters." Natsu said with crocodile tears resembling Gildarts when Cana would give him the cold shoulder. Nashi rolled her eyes while the three little ones giggled at Natsu's antics. Wendy and Chelia smiled as well.

"Dad I already told you that I want to party with the girls and Esmeralda wants it the most so we cant say no. And there wont be any contest with the Fullbusters seeing as both Storm and Yuki will come to the club as well."

"Would you believe the old man's face when I told him that Yuki will come with us" laughed Ares which made his father irritate slightly.

"I want to know better what was on your mind, thinking you could bring Yuki with you instead?" asked Natsu at his younger son.

"Oh come on pops, don't be like that you know, I will never let something happen to Yuki, she after all is my best friend and partner" he said cockily which was what Natsu didn't liked. His younger son was overconfident and sometime would be an obstacle for him.

"Yet she is 16 year old, is she even allowed to this club?" he asked and Ares shrugged. "That's my point idiot, you don't even know. This girl is younger than you and she sees you with admiration like no other, you need to be responsible for her but clearly you aren't thinking about that." Said Natsu now a bit more irritated.

"I am, what do you think I'm doing? I protect her in all of our jobs and I help her with training and other stuff. I'm always there for her, but what do you know about that? Where was the last time you actually went on a job with your son?" he asked irritated as well. To this Natsu flamed. Nashi gave a concerned look to Luke which in return shook his head.

"You protect her yes, but you always put her in dangerous situation. And to think that you would go so far to make father and daughter to argue for your selfish desire. What made you think you have to make decision for her? Gray was livid and he was right." Natsu said raising his voice. To this Ares punched the table making the plate bounce and earning a yelp from the small exceeds and Ben. He pushed his chair and stood making his way upstairs to his room. The table was silent until Ben started crying. Chelia took him in her lap and started shushing him motherly. Natsu sighed, not happy about the situation.

"Dad give him some slack, he is trying. I know that he wanted Yuki to see the club and he didn't demanded her to do so." Said Nashi a bit more calmly. Wendy touched Natsu's hand comfortingly and he relaxed just a bit saying sorry silently to which she smiled.

"I know Nash, but shouldn't he encourage her to not come and be safer, I mean she is only 16" he said.

"Did you ever talked to mommy to be safer and not take her to dangerous situations?" she asked him which made him sigh. She had a point.

"Yeah but that was different." He said.

"How so?" asked Nashi not really understanding. Natsu struggled to find an answer and not finding it, Wendy spoke for him.

"It is not different at all Natsu-san. It's just that you now see the importance of responsibility being a parent. You are in master Makarov place now and feel what he felt but I don't understand why you feel so strong for Ares." She said.

"You know why." He said suggestively and Wendy's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh come on, you cant treat him like a delicate flower. He is his own persona and understand well enough his situation. He is a strong boy trying to prove everyone that he is strong. Do you believe in him?" asked Wendy. His eyes grew incredously.

"Is that even a question? Of course I believe in him. He is my son and even if I don't like it he is the one that resembles me the most." He said.

"Show him them. Show that, and you'll see he come around" said Wendy. Natsu grinned at her. He stood up and kissed her cheek, making her and the others smile.

"Thanks Wen, you are the best!" he said and they continued to eat. Nashi stood up suddenly and got her brother's plate and headed upstairs.

"I'll bring him his food, after all he loves aunt's food" said Nashi and saw her father mouthing a sorry. She just smiled. And so the dinner went on with normal cheers and warm conversations.

Nashi knocked on her brothers rooms door and soon he opened it.

"What do you want?" he asked grudgingly which made Nashi's vein tick.

"I brought your food or you'll complain tomorrow that nothing was left" she said making a humph noise at the end. He smiled at his considerate older sister. They were always bickering but he knew how much she cared for him. He took the plate from her.

"Thanks sis!" he said smiling.

"No problem!" she said smiling as well with her hands behind her back. "Are you alright?" she asked to him. He made a face but sighed.

"Yeah, no need to worry." He dismissed her worries.

"Ares, it's just worried about you and don't want you to make a mistake, it's just that sometimes he cant control his emotions when it comes to you!" she said gently. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah I know sis, its just that he never gives me a chance to prove myself. I have lived for 17 years and nothing major have happened yet." He said. She looked at him with saddened eyes. "Don't give me that look!" he said mockingly and she changed her expression furrowing her eyebrows.

"What look?" she asked feigning ignorance.

"The worried look, nothing will happen so don't worry! He said grinning and it was in those moments that she really saw her father in her younger brother. She smiled and hugged him.

"I know idiot we are Dragneels after all. Nothing can bring us down!" she said backing away.

"Don't forget half Heartfilian." He said. "The most stubborn families in Earthland" to this they both laughed.

"Want to come back down?" asked Nashi hopefully.

"Hmm actually no. I'll go a little bit for a walk you know." He said and she smiled sugestivey.

"A walk yes…" she said in a mock tone. Closing the door she added. "Don't get caught by uncle or he'll have your head." She said and head him laugh. With that she went downstairs with the others.

Ares finished quickly his dinner and jumped from his window directing with a fast pace in the direction of a small house by a lake. As soon as he neared the house, used his stealth magic to lower his presence. After all he was half demon and in the house in front of him was one of the stronger demon slayers in the world. As he walked by the familiar window of the second floor he bumped in to someone and thought the worst, but to his fortune it was only the bigger Fullbuster sibling.

"Hey Storm, didn't see ya there!" he quickly said softly which earned rolling eyes from the blak haire boy in front of him.

"I was just thinking to train a little bit before sleeping, wanna join?" asked Storm already knowing why the younger Dragneel was here.

"Actually I have something to talk about with Yuki, is she home?" he asked even though he had confirmed her presence by sniffling her scent. Storm feigned ignorance as well.

"Yeah but be careful she had a pretty heavy argument with dad this afternoon." Said Storm and saw Ares tense a little bit. He knew how much the younger Dragneel cared about his sister but it never stopped him from putting her in dangerous situation. He touched his shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry she isn't mad at you, and dad accepted her request but she got mad when he started insulting you and well now it's sulking in her room. Just be careful because if dad find you here at this hour well lets say we need to decide who will take your little fortune you gathered in your last gambling." To this Ares eyes widened which made Storm laugh.

"How did you…" Storm just looked in his sister's room direction and Ares already knew.

"Yuki, I thought she wouldn't tell anyone" he said sulking.

"Well me and sis don't have secrets lets say but don't worry I wont tell anything to uncle and aunty, just don't be reckless next time" said Storm leaving and heard a sigh of relief from Ares.

"Dad told me you mastered the ice breathing roar of wing spiraling." Said Ares grinning. Storm smirked and nodded. "Well I want to try and see if you can beat me now" he said excitedly. Storm just rolled his eyes.

"You cant beat your sister, what makes you think you can beat me?" he asked mockingly.

"I never use my full power!" said Ares angrily agitating his fist in the air.

"Okay, okay we'll see about that." Said Storm while moving away. Ares was like his younger brother to him and he had never been on a serious fight with him because let's say, he really wasn't his level yet, but he always tried harder than anyone. His real rival was none other than Nashi. He respected greatly her strength and it was her who motivated him to become a dragon slayer. He now was known as the ice Ishim or the Ice angel. His dream was to become as strong as Salamander one day and even surpassing him. He knew that his dad was as strong as the fire dragon slayer, but something in Natsu's eyes told him that Natsu possessed an inner will like no other and it was that, that he was chasing after. What he really didn't know was why would Nashi be following his dad when she had her father. At the start he assumed it was because he had chosen Natsu and out of jealousy, she had chosen his father. After some time he grasped a little bit of their relationship. His father was always cool and contained, the opposite to Nashi's fiery nature. Using that coolness, he had seen how much she had grown through self control and fire make magic. She was mastering the fire make and was outstanding. They were both equal but he felt bad in his pride because he was older than her. He sighed and prepared for his training.

On the other side, Ares had climbed on the window and was looking inside for the water mage. As soon as Yuki's eyes found his, they widened and she mouthed a 'What are you doing here', but moved on opening the window nonetheless. He grinned at her and saw her cheeks turn a little pink.

"Why are you here Ares?" she whisper shouted at him as hi was resting on the window frame now. His eyes became full of guilt and he answered.

"I'm sorry. I heard that you had an argument with your dad from my old man" he said scratching the back of his neck. Her deep blue eyes softened and she touched his cheek softly.

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault. I wanted to come tomorrow so there's nothing to worry about." Her answer made him feel more guilty. She was always so soft to him even when he deserved a little bit of punishing and it made him even worse. Why did she chose a hotheaded guy like him when she was like the softest flower?

"But it was-"

"It wasn't and we'll finish this here." She said smiling warmly at him, breaking all of his defenses. She had this strange power that affected only him strangely enough. He sighed.

"Fine but in exchange, I have to make it up for you. I'll do anything for you!" he said grinning and her breath hitched a little bit. Her imagination started spinning like her mothers but then she stopped and smiled giggling. Yup she loved this boy because he made her feel like no other in the world.

"Then how about a … dat…" she couldn't do it. She was fuming now red and Ares was looking at her strangely. He touched her forehead with his and she almost fainted.

"Are you okay Yu, you are really hot!" he said concerned for only to get it the wrong way. She had to finish this or her heart would break apart.

"I'll chose next mission" she said backing away and clutching her worried heart. He saw her strangely.

"Just that?" he asked surprised. He grinned again. "I thought you wanted a date or something." He said casually. " Well then is decided, next mission is yours. Again I'm sorry and have a good night Yu!" he said before jumping from her window and running off. Yuki on the other hand was astonished. Did he say d-d-date? Did he wanted her to ask for a date like she initially wanted. He face was as red as it could be, but a small smile was spreading there. She plopped on her bed happily and with a happy sigh said.

"Ares…" A young blue haired women outside the door, sighed happily as well.

"Oh young love!"

"Did you say something honey?" asked Gray from the bathroom, washing his teeth.

"No no my beloved, just how sexy is your butt from here." She said.

"Juv!" he whined. "The guys are home" she smiled at her husband. She hoped that her daughter's love battle would be as good as hers. She watched again Gray and sighed a bit. It would take a lot of effort for her husband to accept the little Dragneel boy.

…

Some kilometers away in the capital of Fiore, Crocus,two young women were still working on some ancient papyrus.

"This is really disturbing Lev." Said a blonde haired woman to her companion. Levy nodded concerned.

"Make sure to copy the original message and we need to modify it. If the council ever find the content, it will be chaos." Said the bluenette and Lucy was already at work.

"Even if we modify the original, it wont be long enough until they found out and then Fairy Tail will be in danger again." Said concerned Lucy.

"I know but we need to hold them as much as possible and deliver the message to Erza. Maybe we can stop this whole thing before something disastrous happen. We also need to talk to Makarov and Jellal to see if they have some information concerning this issue." Said Levy and Lucy nodded.

"I wanted to go on a vacation after I returned home this time, but I know our lives have just become more problematic. I sense something dark coming our way Levy and it's something bigger than our past times." Levy touched her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, we are Fairy Tail, we are stronger then ever before. We wont let nothing bad happen even more so when we have our children to protect now." She said determined and Lucy nodded.

"I hope so Levy, I hope so" said Lucy. As she continued on copying the transcript and by the end of the message there were clear words of 'the last Dark Angel'.

To be continued…

/

**Well another chapter done. I hope I'm not going really slow with these, but it needs time to warm up with a lot of changes and new characters. As a warning there will be some death in this fic but not to the principal characters. Angst and some hurt-comfort but in hope to progress some characters. Review about the pace, if you want it a bit more faster. Thanks and see you next time.**


End file.
